


Little Black Dress-A Harry Potter AU

by Batgirl301



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BDSM, Boy x Girl, Dom - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Erotic, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, HP - Freeform, HP fanfic, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hot, Kinky, Powerful Hermione, Sex, Sexy, Smut, dirty - Freeform, draco - Freeform, draco x hermione - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, female dom, hermione - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, hermoine x draco, male sub, malfoy x granger, man x woman, rigger - Freeform, rope, rope bunny, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batgirl301/pseuds/Batgirl301
Summary: Hermione seems like a good girl. She gets straight As, is never late, and is sweet to everyone she meets. But Hermione has some tricks up the sleeve of her little black dress, and they often leave her boyfriend, Draco, breathless and turned on, usually in public. What mischief do Draco and Hermione get up to? Well, let's find out, shall we?*This story is a Harry Potter AU- Draco x Hermione. It is also almost entirely smut. Please do not read if you do not want to read explicit sex scenes or you are under 18*





	Little Black Dress-A Harry Potter AU

Hello everybody! I'm a long time reader on AO3, occasional writer, and this is my first time actually publishing my smut. This story is a Harry Potter AU, with the main pairing being Hermione x Draco. Because this is an AU, it is set in a world without magic, but I'm open to bringing in magic later on if that seems to be a popular idea. Please enjoy!

\-----

Hermione was the first person in her house to wake up that morning. She usually wasn't an early riser, but today she was too excited to sleep any longer. Her boyfriend, Draco, had been out of town for the last two weeks and she'd been missing him terribly. 

They had texted every day, but it wasn't the same as being able to talk to him face to face or even call on the phone for hours like they usually did. But today Draco was coming home, and he'd promised to take Hermione out for a date day so that they could catch up.

Hermione went into the bathroom, almost tempted to break into song. Every time she remembered Draco was coming home, a smile would find its way onto her face again. Draco and Hermione had been dating for a little over a year, and they were going stronger than ever. Even if at first glance they seemed like opposites, they actually fit perfectly together in every way- they had the same sense of humor, the same passions, and the same kinks. 

Yes, Hermione thought, the same kinks that they had been unable to indulge in for the past two weeks, other than a brief session of sexting one of the nights. It wasn't nearly enough. 

Hermione had been rather horny that night, she remembered. She'd sent Draco a photo of her in an outfit she knew he loved- a lacy little black dress that was low cut in the front and short in the back. She wore her favorite lingerie set with it- a barely-there lace bra and booty shorts, both in a bright red.

Hermione loved the classic little black dress look, but both she and Draco knew the power of red lingerie. She'd snapped a picture of herself bent over in front of the mirror, so that the red bra just peeked out from behind the dress- teasing that there was much more underneath than was currently on show.

Draco had texted back immediately, whining over text.

Hermione: {image attachment}

Draco: Babyyy

Hermione: What?

She had replied innocently. She loved to tease, and could tell that her picture had done exactly what she'd wanted.

Draco: That picture...

Hermione: What about it?

Draco: You've got me hard, and you're so far away :( It's not fair

Hermione had giggled to herself when she read his answer, but after imaging him sitting in a hotel room, with his cock growing hard inside his boxers as he looked at a picture of her, she suddenly was quite flustered herself.

Hermione: Well, what do you want me to do about it?

Draco: Well what I'd really like is for you to suck my dick

As Hermione read his words, she gasped, feeling a rush of warmth flow down her body and settle between her legs. She texted back

Hermione: You want me to take your dick in my mouth?

Hermione could imagine his sharp intake of breath as he read her words, how he'd bite his lip in the way that drove her crazy and then...

Draco: Shit baby, I've got to go. We're going to finish this later, though

Hermione pouted as she read his text. She'd wanted to tease him a bit more than that... Even though the conversation had been about her going down on him, both of them knew that Hermione was in charge. She loved to tell Draco exactly what to do, and her boyfriend loved to be told what to do. 

After being so rudely interrupted last time, Hermione couldn't wait to actually get her hands on her boyfriend. Or rather, keep them off of him enough that he begged. God she loved it when he begged. 

As Hermione stepped out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body. She ran back up the stairs and into her closet, looking at all the possible outfits for today. She wanted something that would drive Draco crazy, but also be suitable for wearing around for the day.

Eventually, she settled on a dark blue almost cropped top and some very short shorts that emphasized her ass. She picked out a simple black bra and panties set- she wasn't going to overwhelm him just yet. She ran back to the bathroom quick to put on some makeup and do her hair. She was just finishing her eyeliner when a text lit up her phone

Draco: Hey gorgeous, I'm outside

Hermione beamed as she read the text and grabbed her phone off the counter. She ran to the living room, grabbed her purse off the table, and skipped to the front door. As she gathered her things, she couldn't help but think of all the surprises she'd stashed in her bag for later.

Hermione swung open the door, and there was Draco on the porch. He was wearing dark jeans with a green flannel that he'd rolled up the sleeves on. When he saw her, he broke into a huge grin, throwing his arms wide. She happily ran into them and he hugged her close, spinning her around a couple of times before finally setting her down. 

"God, I missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too baby," She answered, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He obliged, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She felt the familiar flip in her stomach she got every time they kissed, and she wound her arms around his neck. Draco settled his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip.

Hermione happily parted her lips and kissed him back, before taking his lower lip between her teeth and biting gently. She could feel his breath hitch and he pulled her closer to him, running his hands lower until they cupped her ass.

Hermione in turn tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging sharply the way that drove him crazy. It worked just as she expected, and he gasped into her mouth at the action before pushing her up against the wall behind her.

It was at that moment that Hermione remembered that they were still standing in front of her house, so she broke away from the kiss and looked up at her boyfriend through heavy eyelids. Draco rested his forehead against hers, breathing deeply with a dark, lustful look in his eyes. 

"Baby, as much as I'm loving this we should probably get away from my front door," Hermione explained, cupping his jaw in her hand. Draco sighed, leaning forward for one more quick kiss.

"Fine, we can go, but this will be continued later." He conceded. Hermione giggled.

"To be continued, assuming you behave yourself." She corrected, turning on her heel and skipping to his car. He caught up with her easily, slapping her ass with his broad hand.

"But you like me bad," He whispered in her ear. Hermione stifled a gasp, stopping abruptly. She would never let him have the last word like that. She turned back to face him, cupping his bulge briefly as she answered,

"Yeah, I do," Before turning again and sliding into the car's passenger seat.

Draco bit his lip and tried to readjust himself as he followed behind.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me." He muttered to himself as a smile pulled up one side of his mouth. God, was he lucky. 

\-----

Draco and Hermione had a fun and sexual tension filled day. All through breakfast, mini golf, and shopping, Hermione kept finding excuses or subtle ways to brush her hands or ass against his cock, or to press her breasts into his body. She was doing an amazingly successful job of driving Draco crazy. Under her orders, he hadn't touched himself for three days in anticipation of seeing her and he was close to his bursting point. 

Finally, Hermione bought the last item from the last shop, and asked what he wanted to do next. Draco practically dragged her back to the car, eager to get her home and up against a wall as soon as possible.

Hermione giggled the whole time, although how eager he was definitely turned her on.  

At last they reached Draco's place, and they both hardly made it inside the front door before their hands were all over each other. Draco pushed Hermione up against the wall, running his hands along her sides as he kissed her passionately. Hermione returned the kiss, grabbing his ass and bluntly digging her nails in. 

Draco gasped against her mouth, unintentionally grinding his rapidly stiffening cock against her leg. Hermione smiled up at him, his little seductress finally getting him as desperate as she wanted him. As if teasing him all day hadn't been enough.

He'd been hard almost all of the morning, between the sultry looks she threw him and her daring touches. She was good, though, he had to give her that. Nobody ever noticed that they were doing anything, even if it was something crazy like stroking his dick under a table in a restaurant. 

They both got insanely turned on by the thought that there were people around while they were touching each other subtly or whispering dirty things in each other's ears, but neither of them was ready to try to hook up in public yet. Thus, here they were, with Draco sexually frustrated beyond belief and Hermione just getting started with him. 

Hermione tugged at the hem of Draco's shirt, and he happily lifted his arms above his head for long enough to slide it off. Then, he was tugging at hers, getting it off and thrown across the room as quickly as possible. 

After that, Hermione really took control. Draco was delighted to surrender all control and follow her directions. He got unbelievably turned on when she told him what to do- or best of all, made him wait.

Hermione pinned him against the wall, holding his arms above his head as she ground her body against his rock hard cock. He made delicious little panting moans as she moved against him, loving the friction she provided but knowing he wasn't going to get relief any time soon.

After a short few minutes, Hermione dragged herself off Draco, grabbing his wrist and leading him to the bedroom.

Once there, Hermione made short work of unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down, before removing his boxers as well. As his cock was freed from the cloth it sprang upwards, achingly hard and searching for relief.

She pushed him down on the bed, shimmying out of her shorts as he settled himself in the center of it. She kneeled between his legs as she pulled something shiny from her purse.

Draco's cock got impossibly harder as he saw what she was holding- handcuffs. As much as he adored being told what to do, Draco loved being tied up even more. There was something about being unable to move, having his pleasure depend solely on what Hermione wanted- it drove him crazy.

"God yes baby, are you going to tie me up?" He asked, breathing heavily. Hermione just smiled wickedly at him, and he happily placed his hands by the metal frame of the bed. She clicked the handcuffs around his wrists, and a rush of pleasure went straight to his cock as he heard the metallic click.

Hermione grabbed two silk scarves then, and tied each of his ankles to a corner of the bed. Draco now couldn't move, even if he wanted to.

And god, did he not want to as he watched Hermione unhook her bra and let her ample breasts fall free. Draco wished he could touch them, but the rush that came from knowing he couldn't was even better. 

Hermione tossed her hair over one shoulder and asked him,

"Now baby, what do you want me to do?"

Draco, who'd been without relief for so long, went straight to begging.

"Suck my cock baby, please. I need you so bad." He breathed, rutting his hips against the air as if there was something that could give him friction to be found.

"Well, since you asked so nicely" hummed Hermione, and she daintily licked her lips. The simple action was enough to make Draco moan softly, which satisfied Hermione that he was desperate enough.

Hermione pressed her lips to the head of Draco's cock, and he gasped at the blissful contact. He thrust his hips forward, and Hermione allowed his cock to enter a little farther into her mouth. She took him slowly, tortuously slowly, but it was a delicious pain that he welcomed. 

Finally, she had his entire length in her warm mouth, and just as he thought the sensation couldn't get any better, she started to bob her head and hum around him. Draco let out a ruined moan, waves of pleasure breaking across his body. He nearly came right there when she swallowed around him.

"Fuck baby," he groaned, body straining off the bed as she released his dick with a wet-sounding pop. 

"What?" she asked innocently, her big blue eyes going wide as if she hadn't just been sucking his dick like a porn star. 

"You know exactly what baby. You're fucking amazing at that," He responded, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes closed as he thought about what she'd just been doing to him.

"I'm glad you liked," She purred, running her nails along his inner thighs as she did. He shuddered at the feeling, another gasp working its way out of his mouth.

"Baby, are you just going to leave me like this?" He asked, arching his back off the bed to draw attention to his cock. He'd now started to leak pre-come onto his stomach, and he was sure with a little more attention he'd actually come soon.

"Are you going to ask nicely?" Hermione asked, sitting up on her heels. The action made her breasts bounce, and his eyes followed them hungrily. 

"Please, will you make me cum?" Draco asked, trying his best to look as desperate as he felt. 

"What do you want?" Hermione teased, slipping her hands under his ass and squeezing harshly.

Draco gasped, bucking forward again before saying in a strained voice,

"Please baby, suck my dick until I cum. I need you so bad baby, please." 

Getting the begging she was after, Hermione leaned forward and kissed him firmly on the lips before pressing her lips to his jaw. She worked her way down his neck, biting and nipping at the sensitive places, and finding one she liked that she left a mark on. She sucked, nipped, and licked there until the skin turned purple enough for her liking. She then moved on, kissing down his toned chest to his hip bone.

Draco was a panting mess by the time she got that low. Her kisses and bites were driving him crazy, and all he wanted was some relief for his achingly hard dick. He moaned out another,

"Please, baby," and this time she obliged.

Hermione kissed once more on his hip before taking his cock all the way into her mouth, letting it hit the back of her throat. Draco gave out a ruined moan, unable to stop the desperate noises that tumbled out of his mouth as Hermione worked over his painfully hard cock. The more she sucked him the closer he got, until he was about to cum.

He let out a distraught cry as she pulled off of him right before he could finally cum.

"B-Baby-y," he panted, "Please, please, I need to cum so bad."

Hermione looked at his pleading face and rock-hard cock for a moment before seeming to understand how desperate he was.

"This is the last time you're getting away with cumming right away" She warned. "Next time I'm going to make you wait a lot longer." Another rush of pleasure shot through him at those words.

"Yes baby, I know, please, please baby, just make me cum?" He begged, too close to care about pride. Hermione's mouth opened again, and she took him into her mouth once more.

He was so close this time that the sensations were overwhelming. He let out a slew of needy little noises with every touch, until he was panting as she worked her hot, wet mouth over his sensitive dick.

"Baby, baby I'm so close, please don't make me stop, please make me cum," He begged, thrusting forward into her mouth in search of even more friction.

If his hands had been free, he would've twined them into her hair and pulled her head to him harshly; as it was, all he could do was brace against the restraints and beg her for more, faster.

At last, Draco hit his peak, and with a loud and guttural moan he came hard in Hermione's mouth. His girlfriend kept sucking through his climax, intensifying the feeling until he was sure he was going to explode. She swallowed each shot of cum as it came, looking positively sinful as she did. As he came down from his high Hermione slowed her ministrations, until at last they were both still, the only sound in the room his gasping as he tried to catch his breath. 

Hermione smiled up at him angelically, and his heart almost stopped. She was so beautiful, so sexy, so amazing- and all his.  

"Come up here and kiss me," He asked, for his hands were still tied. Hermione happily obliged, pressing her breasts to his chest as she kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss with equal passion, and she pulled away all too soon. 

Unlocking the handcuffs, she slid them off his wrists before untying his ankles from the bed. Draco immediately curled up behind Hermione, sliding an arm around her waist. He kissed her neck and shoulder as she settled into him, sighing happily.

"Give me five minutes," He whispered in her ear, "And then it's your turn, baby."

\-----

There's the first chapter! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos and a comment, it'd mean the world to me! I'm hoping to add much more to this story so please bookmark if you want to see what happens next! Much love,

Batgirl301  xx


End file.
